Twelve Days of Christmas FY Style
by MysticKitty21
Summary: Read the title. It tells you all.


The Twelve Days of Christmas FY Style  
  
A/N: This is my first thingy on ff.net. I was bored, it's the Christmas season and Missy has the puter all to her self!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Leapfrog Notepads. Ido own a bit of sake though and I wish I owned Tasuki  
  
Merry Christmas everyone!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello all! Presenting: Mystic and the Elves!!!! *Twelve Fushigi Yugi characters in various shades of green and red mope out on stage*  
  
Tasuki: Why do we hafta do this?  
  
Cuz I said so. Now get your fire swingin' ass out there! *drools while looking at his ass*  
  
Nakago: This is a waste of my time. I could be out killing people.  
  
I know violence is the answer Nakago but this is not the time for it.  
  
Nuriko: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Because it's the holidays! Now everyone get in the spirit and stop nagging me dammit!!! Lets go!  
  
All:……………………………........................................................  
  
On the first day of Christmas, Tamahome gave to me:  
  
A swift kick up the tree  
  
Soi: Why does it have to be swift? Why not slow and painful?  
  
Cuz that's boring and people would fall asleep  
  
On the second day of Christmas, Hotohori gave to me:  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Hotohori: My mirrors! Why do I have to give away my mirrors?!  
  
…  
  
On the third day of Christmas, Nuriko gave to me:  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Tamahome: Where's the tree? I don't see a tree.  
  
Use your imagination!  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, Chichiri gave to me:  
  
Four Magical Kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors   
  
All: And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Thanks you guys. I try to do something nice for the holidays and you all bitch and complain.  
  
Tasuki: Dressing us up in elf suits is nice?  
  
YES IT IS!!!!!  
  
*All cower as Mystic grows five times her normal size*  
  
Wanna keep going?  
  
All: *nods*  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, Tasuki gave to me:  
  
Tasuki: FIVE BOTTLES OF SAKE!!!!  
  
Four magical Kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Very nice Tasuki  
  
Tasuki: Thanks  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, Mitsukake gave to me:  
  
Six pretty band aids  
  
Tasuki: FIVE BOTTLES OF SAKE!!!!  
  
Four magical kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Tasuki, have you had any sake today?  
  
Tasuki: No…*hides something behind his back*  
  
Riiiggghhttt  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, Chiriko gave to me:  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty Band aids  
  
Tasuki: FIVE BOTTLES OF SAKE!!!!  
  
Four magical kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Chiriko: Aren't those for little kiddies that cant spell?  
  
I act like one I think I need one…  
  
Now, that's all the Suzaku seishi. Lets go on to the Seiryu seishi  
  
Miboshi: Where's Ashitare?  
  
He's sick. He couldn't make it today.  
  
*Long chorus of ohhhhh's*  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, the Boshi twins gave to me:  
  
Eight freaky flute songs  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty band aids  
  
Tasuki: FiVe SaKe BoTtLeS  
  
Four Magical Kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, Nakago gave to me:  
  
Nine painful thingy's  
  
Eight freaky flute songs  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty band aids  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko: Fiiive Sake Bottles!!!!  
  
Four magical Kesa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Tasuki did you give Nuriko sake?  
  
Tasuki: Nooooooooooo *points* Hotohori did  
  
*Emperor looks offended* No I didn't  
  
Nakago: Yes you did. I watched you.  
  
Emperor: grrrrrrr  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, Tomo gave to me:  
  
Ten Shells of Illusion  
  
Nine painful thingy's  
  
Eight freaky flute songs  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty band aids   
  
Tasuki: FIVE GALLONS OF SAKE  
  
Four magical kasa's (no da)  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, Soi gave to me:  
  
Eleven bolts of thunder  
  
Ten shells of illusion  
  
Nine painful thingy's  
  
Eight Freaky flute songs  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty band aids  
  
FIVE BOTTLES OF SAKE!!!  
  
Four magical kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs  
  
Two shiny mirrors  
  
And a swift kick up the tree  
  
Ok guys…and girl, this is the last one, so lets make it count!!  
  
*Several mumbles of 'Finally' are heard*  
  
That's negative and I don't appreciate it  
  
On the twelth day of Christmas, Miboshi gave to me:  
  
Twelve tops a spinnin'  
  
Eleven bolts of thunder  
  
Ten shells of illusion  
  
Nine painful thingy's   
  
Eight freaky flute songs  
  
Seven Leapfrog Notepads  
  
Six pretty band aids  
  
All drunk: FIIIIVE SAAKEEE BOTTLES!!!!  
  
Four magical kasa's  
  
Three pretty combs   
  
Two shiny mirrors   
  
All seishi: AND A BACKSTREET BOYS CD!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHAT?? Gimme that fuckin' sake. I need a drink. *Takes Tasuki's sake and drags him into another room*  
  
Chichiri: Did we make her mad no da?  
  
Soi: I think we might have a little…  
  
*Puts a wrapped doggy biscuit under the tree for Ashitare since he die--er couldn't make it*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's it. What do you all think? Leave a review. Flames are used to make a bucket of propane brighter. 


End file.
